


Sweeter Than Summer Wine

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub invented consent (Good Omens), Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Demons, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: Beelzebub and Crowley have known each other for over four thousands years. They were friends, coworkers, and for a brief moment, a couple (this is half connected to a bigger piece I'm working on. This, however, will not be a direct partner piece, but more of an AU to my fic). None of that mattered when Beelzebub began to strip in Crowley's kitchen and the demon comes face to face with once forgotten feelings.Aka, Beelzebub and Crowley are lesbians who fuck.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a private art piece by my amazingly talented girlfriend and partner @zealouslyminki

Beelzebub stood in shared space, stripping off the, now wine-soaked, tunic. 

“Bee, what are you doing?” Crowley asked, her voice more surprised than annoyed.

“What’s it look like, Star?” she laughed. “You spilled wine on me, so I’m taking off my shirt.”

Crowley blushed and turned her head, “Why don’t you just miracle it clean? Keep you decent..” 

“ _Nothing_ about me is decent, dear,” Beelzebub jabbed. She tilted her head at the blushing demon, “Are you ok?”

“Fine…” Crowley wasn’t a great liar when she was flustered. The Prince of Hell crossed her arms, covering herself slightly. 

“Do you have a problem with this? Am I making you uncomfortable?” she asked, inching closer. The color on Crowley’s face deepened, growing closer to match her hair.

“...no.”

She crouched before her, squatting to be eye level with the sitting demon. “Crowley, you’ve seen me naked before…”

“Yeah, like, three thousand years ago…” Crowley turned her gaze onto the Prince, unfolding her hands from her chest and letting them rest on her thighs. She was shaking. 

Beelzebub’s eyes were drawn instantly; she abandoned her chest and gently took Crowley’s hand in hers. “My shooting star, what’s wrong? Do you want me to change?”

Crowley’s shaking began to settle at her touch, “...no,” she begged. The demon tightened her grip on the Prince’s hand. 

Beelzebub felt a smile begin to form at the edge of her lips. A warmth spread throughout her chest, filing it with color. “Crowley…” The words tenderly fell from her mouth, “can I kiss you?”

The demon froze. The color disappeared from her cheeks and Beelzebub worried that she had horribly misread the situation. 

“Please.”

Beelzebub smiled and stood, forcing Crowley to look up at her. The Prince gently brushed some of Crowley’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She cupped the demon’s face and pulled her into a sweet and pleasant kiss. 

They parted, allowing a small gap between them. Crowley was the one to close it again, kissing Beelzebub softly at first. Then, with more force. Her hands traveled up the Prince’s spine, feeling her presence. Feeling that she was there. That she was real. Crowley beckoned her forward with her grasp. Beelzebub pulled back for a moment and smiled, taking the demon’s empty lap as an open invitation. 

Crowley felt a small lump, maybe a smile, form in the back of her throat as she felt the weight of the Prince on her thighs. The kisses were lovely and intense. Beelzebub held Crowley’s head in her hands, the demon’s hair a woven tangle in her fingers. Crowley's hands traveled up and down Beelzebub’s back, pressing her want into her skin. Crowley loosened her hold and her right hand slid down, gracing the side of Beelzebub’s breast. She instinctively jerked it away.

“Shit, I’m-”

Beelzebub silenced her with another kiss, taking Crowley’s hands in hers and placing them on her chest.

“You can touch all of me, my shooting star,” she whispered between kisses. Crowley broke away and looked at her; here was this woman, whom she had known for nearly four thousand years, breaking all demonic conventions with her. For her. Crowley smiled and leaned in. Beelzebub closed her eyes and waited for lip, but they didn’t come. Instead, Crowley began to kiss her neck fervently. A harsh gasp escaped the Prince’s lips, and her grip on the demon’s hands tightened. Crowley grinned at the sound and continued, trailing all along her neck, collarbone and chest, leaving little red marks in her wake. Crowley felt Beelzebub dig her nails deeper into her hands when the demon began to use her teeth. “Fuuuck...not fair,” the Prince chided.

“You said anywhere,” Crowley argued, “You didn’t say _how_.” A smirk found a home spread across her lips. She went in for another kiss - or bite - when Beelzebub abandoned Crowley’s hands and found a new home in her hair. She smiled as she took a fistful of it and gently tugged the demon away from her neck. Crowley grunted in response, surprised at the power move. Beelzebub went straight to work, teeth and all, on the demon’s neck. 

Crowley melted with the new warmth on her neck and leaned back into her chair. Her shirt rolled and lifted up. Beelzebub’s free hand roamed down and began to twirl the fabric. 

“Would you mind if I took this off?” she asked, relinquishing her hold just enough to look in Crowley’s eyes. 

“You can take whatever you want.”

Beelzebub softened, shyly fluttering her eyes, “What if that includes you?”

Crowley snapped her fingers and transported them to her bed. Beelzebub was now straddled over a _significantly more naked_ demon. “I’d say please.” Beelzebub kissed Crowley’s mouth and started to work her way down the demon’s neck to her chest and finally to her breasts. The Prince began to lovingly suck on Crowley’s left nipple while teasing the right one with her fingers. She alternated between the two, making sure each got their fair share of attention. Crowley heaved as the Beelzebub increased the intensity of her skilled work. 

The Prince ran a hand down the demon’s stomach and in between her legs. Crowley gasped at the touch, but didn’t draw back from it. Beelzebub made only one pass and drew her hand in for inspection. She rubbed her thumb and first two fingers together, feeling the warmth of the slickness that now coated them. Crowley watched as the Prince put her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean. The demon threw her head back, face fully flushed.

“Star… are you ok?” Beelzebub asked.

Crowley covered her face in her hands and nodded. 

“Is it too much? We can stop, if you-”

“Don’t,” she commanded from behind her hands. Crowley rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair. “Please don’t stop.” She was pleading. Begging. Longing for more. 

“If it gets too much, just say the word,” Beelzebub reminded her.

“Platypus.” 

Beelzebub smiled, “Good. Now, do you mind if I taste you again?” she asked, her hands eagerly waiting on Crowley’s thighs.

The demon nodded and watched as the Prince’s kind smile turned into a wicked grin. Beelzebub had been resting on her knees and inched backwards. She gently spread Crowley’s legs apart and practically cooed at the effort she’d made. The Prince placed sweet kisses on the demon’s stomach while she held her thighs open. Crowley began to writhe under Beelzebub’s grip, wanting and needing to be touched.

“Bumble bee…” she whined.

Beelzebub looked up at the demon from her position, smirked against her flesh, and licked Crowley’s slit. She moaned at the new sensation and Beelzebub beamed from below. The Prince continued to work her tongue against Crowley, gingerly lapping up and down. Licking and circling her clit, making the demon twitch and make unholy sounds from her touch. 

Beelzebub let her fingers take over, rubbing Crowley with raw intensity. She watched for a moment the puddle of demon that she was nestled between. It was a good place to be. The Prince returned her mouth, not to labor, but to taste. Crowley jerked her hips up as Beelzebub dipped her tongue inside her. 

“ _Fuck me!_ ” she yelped. Beelzebub lowered Crowley’s hips back to the bed, letting her fingers continue.

“That’s the goal, love,” 

“Bee...I’m not gonna last much longer,” she whimpered. Her breaths were short and heavy. 

“Then don’t.” Beelzebub was done talking. She went back to work, her tongue lapping the sweet deliciousness Crowley was dripping with. Crowley huffed more and more as she drew closer. Beelzebub used her free hand and inserted a finger in her, gently rubbing the soft muscle within. The demon bucked as she was diligently worked over, being brought closer and closer to the brink. 

“ _Bee...Bee….FUCK!!”_ Crowley climaxed, spasming at the Prince’s touch, contorting and writhing from the wall of pleasure that she’d been rammed into. Beelzebub slowed her strokes, helping Crowley ease back down. 

“There you go, relax...just like that,” she whispered. The Prince’s voice was warm and soothing. “Deep breaths. You did so well.” Beelzebub kissed Crowley’s sweaty brow, pulling her close into her arms. The demon curled up, unwinding as the Prince gently rubbed her back and played with her hair.

When her breathing had slowed, Beelzebub checked in, “You ok?”

Crowley lazily nodded and mumbled, “Mmhmm…” 

“Good.”

The two laid there for a while, Beelzebub taking care of her demon just as well as she had before. Crowley sat in the silence and tensed a bit. Beelzebub felt her recoil ever so slightly, making her worry.

“What’s wrong, my shooting star?”

Crowley sat up, her brow was slightly furrowed by not cross, “Can it be my turn?”

Beelzebub blinked in surprise, “Yeah?”

The demon grinned and nodded determinedly, her voice strong, “Yes. It’s only fair that I, a lowly demon, repay the favor to you, _my lord…”_

A devilish smile spread across Beelzebub’s lips, “Well, if you insist...”


	2. Holy Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two 
> 
> Beelzebub and Crowley have known each other for over four thousands years. They were friends, coworkers, and for a brief moment, a couple (this is half connected to a bigger piece I'm working on. This, however, will not be a direct partner piece, but more of an AU to my fic). None of that mattered when Beelzebub began to strip in Crowley's kitchen and the demon comes face to face with once forgotten feelings.
> 
> This time, it's Beelzebub's turn to be taken care of

Crowley kissed Beelzebub, pulling the Prince in with sweet intoxication. The kisses were brief and breathy, but all together lovely. Crowley rested her forehead against Beelzebub's, taking a moment to soak in the feeling. She didn’t want it to end. She wanted to feel Beelzebub’s desire for her; not just for a roll in the hay, but for her as a whole. A demon. A person. Someone to share things with. To be with. To love.

Beelzebub nuzzled into her, like a cat seeking attention. Crowley’s hand found a home on her cheek and distanced herself, so she could see Beelzebub as she was.

“What do you want, my shooting star?” she asked, her voice soft and inquisitive. Crowley smiled. Even now, when it was her turn to be taken care of, Beelzebub was still trying to take care of Crowley. 

“I want to worship you.”

Beelzebub, surprised, leaned back slightly, staying within Crowley’s grasp. A fevered blush spread across her cheeks and she couldn’t help but bite her lip.

“Okay…” she said with a dopey smile. 

Crowley scooted back, taking her hand with her, to give Beelzebub room to inch forward and lay down. 

“Comfortable?” she asked. 

The Prince nodded. “Mm hmm.” 

“Good.” The demon straddled her, letting her weight rest on Beelzebub’s hips. She leaned down, gracing Beelzebub’s lips with a tender kiss, letting the warmth between them grow. Crowley’s hands began to travel again, starting at her ribs and gently wrapping around, so her fingers graced Beelzebub’s back. 

Through kisses, she whispered, “You are my lord, my god…none shall come before you.” Her hands wandered across, cupping Beelzebub’s breasts. “I shall not make images of your realm, neither above Heaven or below the Earth.” Crowley’s nails dug into her, and she gently tugged at her nipples, “instead I shall carve you out of flesh, here where you stand.” 

Crowley began to kiss her neck, her teeth grazing Beelzebub’s skin. “I shall not take your name in vain, and I will remember this day, to keep it holy.” Her hands went round and lower, finding a home on the Prince’s bottom. She stole another kiss and squeezed her, mimicking Beelzebub’s hips as she softly bucked up. 

“I honor Mother for giving me unto you…” Beelzebub settled as Crowley’s hands retreated, and the demon began to rise, resting on her knees on either side of Beelzebub’s pelvis. Her hands swirled around the Prince’s stomach and circled back to her chest, before gracing her thighs, commanding them open. 

Crowley let her left hand slide in between, going straight to the Prince’s heat. She was warm and wet, eager to welcome Crowley. Beelzebub let out an unexpected squawk. The demon smiled at the sound, letting her fingers rest in place. “I shall not commit murder, adultery or steal.” She began to flex her fingers, massaging Beelzebub up and down, gently pulling her wrist in and out. Crowley started slow, letting her fingertips do most of the work. She stole short kisses before moving faster, increasing her reach and speed.

“I shall not bear false witness, nor covet my neighbor. For who could want anything more than this?” she said sweetly, as Beelzebub began to pant harder and harder.

“Oh, Crowley…” she moaned as the rhythm grew more and more intense. 

Crowley slowed her movements, allowing the Prince a moment of reprieve. “Do you trust me?” 

Beelzebub lifted her head to meet the demon’s gaze. “Of course I do.” 

“I need to hear it.” Crowley kept her fingers inside the Prince, but did not move.

She softened, spreading her shoulders in relaxation, “Crowley, my Star, I trust you. With all my being.” 

The demon smiled and removed her fingers. “Good. I want you to lay back and remember to take deep breaths, ok?” Beelzebub did as told, returning to her position from before, a bit confused.

Crowley closed her eyes and focused. A small shift in composition. She used her fingers, still wet from Beelzebub and coated the shaft of her new effort. Crowley beckoned Beelzebub forward, guiding her thighs to her, as she stood. A far better position for this new configuration. The tip of her cock rested at the Prince’s entrance, waiting for permission.

“Ready?”

Beelzebub nodded, “Yes.” Crowley thrusted herself in, making the Prince suck in harshly. She was astonished at the sensation.

“Bee?” she asked, the concern in her voice transparent.

“I’m- ah- fine, dear. Just, ah, not quite used to... _ this.” _ She motioned vaguely downward of her hips. 

Crowley hadn’t moved yet. “Color?” 

The red across Beelzebub’s face began to subside as she took in deeper breaths. “Green.” 

“Green?” Crowley asked. She had to be sure. 

Beelzebub pursed her lips, still getting used to the sensation. “Yeah, green...just, go slow?”

Crowley leaned down and tenderly kissed the Prince, “Of course.” She slowly pulled back, letting Beelzebub get used to the thickness inside her. After a few warm up pushes, Beelzebub nodded her head. 

“Green.” 

Crowley smiled and began to thrust more consistently. Slow, but even. It wasn’t long until they were both panting. Beelzebub was grabbing at the headboard, the feelings inside her growing more and more as Crowley began to press faster and faster. While her hips did the brunt of the work, Crowley let her right arm cup Beelzebub’s lower back, helping support and ground her as her hips began to jerk with Crowley’s movements. Her free hand traveled lower, carefully circling and toying with the Prince’s clit.

“Crowley…” she begged. Beelzebub was close. She felt it rising in her. Crowley could feel the muscles tightening around her as she moved in and out with each strike. She wanted Beelzebub to enjoy as much as she could take. Another small miracle and the Prince cried out. “Fuck!” The staff inside her grew both in length and in thickness, lurching her forward. Beelzebub wrapped her arms around Crowley’s neck, letting their pants intermingle, contorting just as they were. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Star..” she said, as Crowley began to pulse harder and faster. Her fingers never once left Beelzebub’s clit. 

“Oh, yeah? Let’s see about that, love.” Crowley used his arm to pull Beelzebub around her waist, lifting her in the air and fixating her upright. 

“Fuck!” 

She grinned at that, continuing to send waves of pleasure up the Prince’s spine. “None shall come before you..” Beelzebub threw her head forward, letting it rest in the crook of Crowley’s neck. “You are my lord and my god.” Crowley could feel herself hardening further, growing nearer with each drive. 

Beelzebub squeezed the demon tightly, her voice breaking, “Star…” She was so close. 

“I shall not take your name in vain, for it is the key to my salvation.” 

It was all too much for the Prince. The push of Crowley in her, the heat of their bodies and their wanting for each other, the beauty of the prayers. Beelzebub felt the pressure rise, building up until she was blinded by its power. She cried out and dug into Crowley, tearing up her back, as she kept rocking; her own pleasure releasing at Beelzebub’s behest. She kept thrusting, allowing them to ride the emotions out together. 

As the climax began to fade, they each began to blink back into reality. Crowley kissed Beelzebub’s cheek and neck over and over, little rewards for a successful victory. Beelzebub kept her face hidden, as she became overwhelmed with the gravity of the situation.

“Bumble bee...what’s wrong?” Crowley asked, trying to shift to see Beelzebub’s face. The Prince wouldn't look at her. Instead, she wrapped herself even tighter around the demon. “Bee, please...tell me.”

Beelzebub shifted uncomfortably, as Crowley was still in her. “I, uh..made a bit of a mess. I’m so sorry,” she cried, her voice on the verge of breaking. 

Crowley sat her on the bed, gently removing her rod. It was then that the demon noticed the liquid on her thigh. She squatted before the Prince, resting on her knees. Beelzebub was hiding her face in her hands. 

“Bumble bee, did you squirt?” she asked, her voice kind and unacusing.

Beelzebub’s entire face went red. She mumbled, “...a little.”

Crowley placed her hands on the Prince’s thighs. “Bee, look at me,” she begged. Beelzebub lowered her hands, unable to hide her embarrassment. “It’s ok.”

The Prince looked up in surprise, unable to say anything. 

Crowley softened. “Bee, you let me take care of you and you enjoyed yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

She sucked in a shaky breath. “It doesn’t usually happen. Only when things are... _ just _ right.” 

Crowley chuckled and kissed her softly. “I’m honored. And, I’ve been blessed.” 

Beelzebub tilted her head, confused.

A devilish grin spread across her lips. “For you are my god, and you’ve baptized me in the holiest of holy.”

Beelzebub’s color darkened again and she hid her face into Crowley, who lovingly wrapped her arms around the Prince. The demon chuckled and scooped the Prince in her arms, returning her back to the sanctuary of their bed. They slept, bodies, hearts, and souls intertwined in holy devotion and blessings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love and support of this little smut scene! NSFW pieces won't become my main topic, but I do intend to keep writing them. Until next time. -ou.ur

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of smut I've ever written. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you'd like to see more!


End file.
